


TAG - The House Of Zombies

by StarlyGalaxy



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Halloween 2018, Haunted Houses, I advise you to read it at night, I think now the tags are right, It's for Halloween after all and I want you to live the spooky atmosphere, Zombies, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlyGalaxy/pseuds/StarlyGalaxy
Summary: 6 dayes of camping trip in the woods didn't turn out like the way Scott wanted.





	TAG - The House Of Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/gifts).



> This is my gift for Phoenix_sparrow for Bootiful Halloween that @photowizard17 from tumblr who planned this event.
> 
> I noticed that you write long peices so I thought of doing the same for you as I don't like short stories. 
> 
> I always wanted to write something for you but I didn't know what . 
> 
> It's a good coincidence that I was paired with you ! 
> 
> I would like to know what was the part that spooked you so don't forget to mention that in the comments.

He sat on the edge of the mountain , slight breez caressed his hair. Staring up at the vast space above him that was filled with glittering, diamond-like stars. each twinkling star seemed to be in it’s proper place, filling empty spaces. Shadowy, ribbon-like clouds were floating around the full moon. He laid down and let out a sigh “Even the moon is beautiful” he whispered.

 

Each crater on it’s bright face was visible. The moon, the stars, the streaming clouds, everything glowed with it’s own ominous light. Everything would be perfect if only that strange rustling sound that was coming from the blackness behind him would just stop for a second .

 

He frowned as he turned his head to find raised roots moving on the soil slowly approaching him .He stared at it for a moment just to comprehend what was that .The roots seemed to be alive, roots are a living thing nothing new , but sneaking from behind you like that so not normal. the roots began to edging ready to hunt him . He rolled to the side and looked around him once he spotted a clear spot to walk on ,he ran as fast as he could away from them.

 

His heavy breaths were loud , miserably trying to find his way out of the wood. Wherever he run he would always end up in the same place .was he running in circles in this wildness?

The creepy high pitched voice echoed through the mountains rocks making the voice into so many

" NO ONE LEAVES ---EVERRR"

 

His foot was caught by a root hooked his leg and yelped as he fell forward. More roots joined to wrap itself tightly around his body and dragged him into the darkness, as the moon appeared behind the mountains . A bolt of the lightning flashed into the scene as the wind howled disrespectfully moving the trees , thunder boomed an banged its drums and the rain drops trickled down the the leaves when a silent scary grey clouds gathered into the sky and covered the moon.

  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

  
They had been driving into the wood for a long time. He actually lost his track of time, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him all that long. The roaring of the car , it was impacting harshly with the uneven terrains , making twings snapped loudly under it's wheels as the branches brushed, scratching all sides of the car all seemed to sound so very loud in the woods in the dead silence in the middle of the day but it was so strange for a new car .

 

Virgil had had enough from all of that he finally turned his head half opened his eyes with eyebrows up " I wonder who was that blind one who gave you your driving license "

" HEY! you're the one who navigated me into this road so don't judge me," Scott turned his back to glare at whoever was in the seat behind him" And you stop kicking my seat"

  
Alan kicked the seat once more " Are we there yet ? "

  
" let me drive " Gordon's sonour voice came from behind Scott's ear as he put his hand on the back of the driver's seat , pulling it back "you can trust me"

  
" No! I want to" Alan argued " please Scott " He begged, pushing Gordon aside and jammed his face into Scott's head " you said that I can drive whenever I want. let me show you my skills .right .now "

  
" Skills ?"

  
Alan turned his head to the incredulous voice.

  
" If you want to say anything about driving' skills, huh ! I'm the obvious choice " Virgil said proudly as he crossed his arms around his chest, glancing from the corner of his eye at Scott who was furiously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel " come on let us switch"

Scott rolled his eyes up and frowned turning his face to the road in front of him , he cursed under his breaths as he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel ' I hope y'all will regret teasing me like this'

  
The car had let out the loudest roar ever Virgil swore the engine would blast soon from how forcefully Scott had stepped on the gas pedal making their backs sticking to the seats .

The windshield was continuously hit by leaves and branches, making it hard to know where they were going " Scott Stoooop !" Virgil shouted when they reached the top of the hill and the only thing that he could see was the blue sky filling all his view as the road was no longer under them. They screamed their lungs out as the car jumped in the air and impacted harshly on the ground nearly gave them concussion .

  
The car entered a sharp corner on the trail at an incredible speed . Their faces stuck into the windows as the wheels got the car to lose traction and slided semi-sideways through the turn as it drifted . They were shoved to the other side when the car straightened out as the corner was completed . Scott made them all shot out forwards from their seats as the car suddenly stopped when he stepped on the brake pedal. He reached to correct the rear-view mirror " I hate when it moves alittle bit to the side" then looked to the sides correcting the side view-mirrors once everything was right, he stepped gently on the gas pedal as if nothing happened

" Virgil. Are we on the right track?"

 

Virgil's hand was clenching tightly on his shirt , his heart stopped at least three times in a row as he slowly lowered his leg that he had been placing on the dashboard, gasping. He turned his gaze away from the windshield to look at the map " w-we're right on the track" he breathed , he was shocked that they were actually on the right track "..according to the map we should be coming upon a.. lame bridge...right about ...now "

 

Gordon let out a sharp gasp as he looked out the window at the bridge " The bridge of doom ! "

Alan reached out to pull Gordon back , his jaw dropped when he saw the old bridge " it's real !"

Virgil flinched backward when one corner of Scott's mouth quirked as he tightened his fingers around the stearing wheel " I'm sure we'll be fine it's just a name " and stepped on it .

the car had stopped arbutly when Virgil pulled the handbrake up " No No No" he frowned at Scott " you will get us all killed . My turn "  
As Scott reached out to pull the handbrake down , Virgil caught his hand with a growing sense of dread Scott stared at him " I rented the car . I drive it " the car vroomed when he stepped on the gas pedal again , jiggling his eyebrows at Virgil

" my car . my rule"

Virgil swallowed. He wasn't expecting to hear his own words being used against him. He huffed and leaned back on his seat , looking over his shoulder at Gordon who was siting quietly - strange thing- in the seat behind him " remind me to not agree to go with him again "

Gordon looked at Virgil and shrugged his shoulders then looked out the window at the foggy side of the bridge. His demonic smile stretched all the way to his ears, whispering " into the unknown "

Scott pulled it down and drove , heading to the bridge of doom. Alan lowered his window down and peered his head out " woow you can't even see the bottom "

One of the wooden board of the bridge had been crushed under the wheel , Gordon pulled Alan back " stop moving and put your seat's belt on "

  
Virgil blinked when another board was crushed.

  
" Don't worry Mr.Safety I got the wheels"

  
Virgil was now literally eating his fingers to the bones by this words while his gazes fixed on the bridge.

Another crash .

Virgil started his prayers .

Gordon and Alan couldn't erase that creepy smile that threatened to tear their faces into half as they looked out the window. Alan swore that Gordon had grown horns when he saw Virgil's freaked out reflection on the side view mirrors.

The heavy atmosphere faded away when the back wheels made it into the solid ground.

" we're still alive " Gordon cheered and reached to shake Alan .

  
" I think we are the first people to make it to the other side" Alan confirmed " high-five "

  
" Yeah ! to the other side into the cursed forest " Gordon announced , looking at the grumpy Virgil on the rear-view mirror .

Scott rested his hand on the gear shift , closing his eyes " When I drive you must be sure that nothing bad will ever happen especially when I'm the one in charge"

  
Gordon bowed " Praise Scott "

Virgil couldn't resist not staring at his elder brother with a judgmental look .

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

They had been driven until they reached to the point where they must leave the car.

  
Scott got out of the car to stretched his limbs , letting his lungs fell with the smell of the damp earth combined with old fallen leaves.

  
" Hope you're ready for a good hike " he said , turning his head to find Gordon crawling out of the car" I don't feel good " his face was pale when he reached to leaned on the car's trunk and threw up .

" uhh " Virgil stepped back and haunched in front of the side view mirror , checking his hair " I think there's a white hair hidden under my youth hair somewhere "

  
Alan jumped out from the car , the side view mirror fell off when ge slammed the door " Finally freedom "  
  
He pumped his fist into the air " I'm so ready for this " and started running into the woods.

  
Scott followed not far behind him.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

They had been hiking for nearly one and half hour . They collected the firewood with them before reaching the spot that thay were planning to camp .

 

By the time the sky turned into a pink and golden colors the last long golden rays caressed the timber, as they walked into the woods and that's when they had finished sitting up their tents.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area as the sky turned dark. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light , with that person who was telling a story using his witch voice" A young woman goes to her grandmother’s house for tea on Halloween night..."

  
The fire itself was pulsating, the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames, matching every dip and sweep.  
It was mesmerizing to watch, colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the centre, where the emanating heat was the greatest.

  
The shadows that were forming on Gordon's face as he glanced between them all and said " They have a wonderful time together, sharing stories, joy, and the best times of family..The next day, the woman learns her grandmother has been dead for a week" he lowered his voice " and no one could get ahold of her to tell her "

 

" if you want to scare me then I'm happy to tell you that you have failed "

The voice came out from Virgil who was sitting cross legged in front of the campfire leaning back on his hands behind him.  
Gordon's shoulders dropped and dragged his legs behind him.

On Virgil's left side was Scott laying on his right side with his elbow on the ground balancing his head with his hand " if you made the story about the grandmother poisons her grandchildren with cookies and murders them in their sleep that would definitely scare the hell out of me , but nice try anyway "

Gordon sat on his sleeping bag with his finger on his chin " hmm this is a very good idea since our grandma cooks disaster .Her food and gives me nightmares about her "

A chuckle came from the right side of Virgil from Alan who was laying on his stomach , his body was half out from his tent , resting his head between his hands " the one who should be careful is Virgil , he spends most of his time with her "

Virgil waved his hand at them " quit that you all. Because of me , her cooking attacks decreased " he glanced at them " you should be grateful and kiss my foot in return "

Scott raised his head to get a better look at them " hmm speaking of which, when I was home arrested because I got food poisoning .She didn't come to finish me with her cooking anymore " he shot Virgil a suspicious look " Was that your doing!?"

Silent filled the place when Virgil nodded.

" Uh oh thank you " he reached to rub his neck he felt so stupid " guess I owe you an apology " he came up with an idea " Alright ! you can drive on our way back --"  
Virgil shot his hand up looking at the starley sky " Finally ! Thanks god you made him make the correct decision"

" do we really have to kiss your feet?" Gordon asked curiously  
Virgil frowned " No I was kidding "  
Alan was swinging his legs in his tent " Good for me. I can't imagine how bad the smell would be "

  
As Virgil was about to move his body to reach him . Alan flipped and immediately shrunk into his tent and zipped it .

  
Scott cleared his throat " Okay everyone " and raised from the ground " Time to sleep"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Gordon was awoken by the loud howl in the dead of night , he reached to his lantern that was hung above his head and flicked it on. He got his flashlight and stepped slowly peering outside to investigate.

The forest was pitch black , his footsteps were navigated in the wilderness only twenty feets ahead by the light that came from his flashlight.

The dry leaves were crackling when he stepped further into the wood. A sound made him aim his flashlight at the brunch he gasped when he found a creature looking at him " an Owl , heh not that scary" as he turned back he visibly jumped when his face met with another and yelled

" ALAN!"

  
Alan laughed " Finally I pranked the prankster"

  
Gordon did his heroic pose puffing his chest out " Very good Bro , sure you've learned well from the master "

They reached to cover their eyes when beams of white light streamed suddenly appeared through the woods blinding them .

  
A gasp " Aliens ! they found us !" Alan yelled as the strange white light grew more and more intense as it approached them. its alien glow alighting their cheeks and creating a flickering reflection in their eyes.

  
Gordon reached to hold Alan's hand and run " what did you do to them?"

  
A female voice stopped them and turned their backs.

" Park ranger , who goes there?"  
  
Gordon kicked Alan's leg and walked up to see what was up with the woman " Hi ! I'm Gordon and this is Alan"

The woman looked at the bamboo flashlight that Gordon was holding a few inches away from her face as he leaned on the car " nice flashlight you got there" she mocked as she re-adjusted the hat on her dark brown hair she said in a shrill voice looking directly into their eyes " Ranger Stephanie .You people should know that there's a big storm blowing from the North "

Alan stood next to Gordon to get a better look at her " thanks for informing us "

  
She continued "I won't be hang out for long . Lots of folks go missing in these woods"

  
Gordon raised one eyebrow as her gazes went to look at his white and black furry pyjama , it appeared to look like a panda " You better get going. don't wanna get your paws wet " She said and went to find the other people to inform them.

Gordon frowned and reached to put the panda's hood on his head " let's get back to our tents "

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

They were all woken up at the the wind howling as rain battering the tents in the dead of the night. the cracking sound of the thunder was everywhere and from the dark clouds lightning struck here and there, lighting up the sky for a second before vanishing.

The wind blowed taking the tents with it leaving them without a shelter.

Their feet dug in the muggy ground. The rain was splashing them soaking them as they walked into the wood .

" I'm sure we'll find our shelter soon" Scott shouted to make sure that everyone could hear him.

Another booming sound of thunder filled the forest.

" I see something from this way" Virgil yelled looking back at his younger brothers behind him .They nodded and followed him. They hunched under a tree branch to find a house standing alone in the middle of the wood , lights were on and smoke was coming out from it's chimney.

They walked slowly and stepped on the stairs, Virgil went to knock on the door " Anybody home?"

He shuffled back quickly as the door creaked open, moving a centimeter at a time reveling the yellow warm lighting coming of the fireplace.

There was grey streaks of black across the walls as mold from the damp nights begins to seep in. Flaking speckles of paint would line the floor with dust but the walls were alittle bit from the edges showing them the wood underneath it

" Hello?"

" move aside " Alan said , pushing Virgil's shoulder who was standing there for too long leaving them freezing outside.  
Virgil shot out his hand to catch Alan " hey you can't get inside there are people living in here" then was pumped by Scott passing him "Don't block the way if you don't want to get inside , we will let them know when they return"

  
Gordon peered into the house after Scoot, he glanced around him " that's if there are people living in here in the first place "

  
Alan rushed to set next to the fireplace and Gordon went to put his sleeping bag in front of it " I get the fireplace "

  
Alan stopped Gordon's sleeping bag from rolling any further " No I do. I came here first " and kicked it forward, rolling it back again.  
Gordon kicked it again " No I do "

They all jumped at the loud smack of front door slammed shut behind Virgil as he finally decided to step inside.

He looked behind him" Don't worry guys it was just the wind" he reassured them as he headed to get warmth from the fireplace, rubbing his hands together when he knelt i front of the fire " I get the fireplace by the way" he announced.

  
Alan frowned " I entered the house first"

  
Gordon reached to pull Virgil "move your muddy boots off my sleeping bag!"

  
" I saw the house first so I get this spot"

  
" it's not your house "

  
" it's not your house either "

  
Scott reached to knock Alan and Gordon heads together " enough squabbling... at least we have a place to sleep" and reached to pushed Virgil aside then put his own belongings on ground in front of the fireplace .

Gordon gasped as he reached to move Scott's things away " Because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can get anything you want that easily " Scott grinned , crossed his legs and sat on the floor before Gordon could do that  
" you all without expectations have to sacrifice for your big brother "

" Big brother ?" Alan mocked, reaching out to move Scott away "What about sacrificing for your cold poor and soaked wet little brother for once?"

Scott let out a sharp gasp " for once ! I've been sacrificing my entire life! " his frown deepened " respect your elder"

  
" come on Alan " Gordon reached to lock his arm around Scott's neck  
" sorry Scott but we have to fight to get this place "

  
Alan saw it the best opportunity to move tgeir things away to his things instead the moment when Alan turned his back , Scott managed to free himself from Gordon's grips and wrestled him faced down on the floor" No it's mine "

  
Gordon shouted from under Scott  
" Alan don't let my sacrifice be wasted for nothing !"

Virgil had always known his family as freaks . He wondered why they hadn't been in the freaks show before.

  
Virgil though he had lost his interest in the whole thing . No wonder why John hadn't come with them . Another bolt of lightning crossed the sky when he was looking out the window , jerking him out to reality, if he didn't fight to get that warm place he would end up catching a cold . He reached out, closed the curtains with a teethy grin on his face then went to hunted them all down.

  
" WATCH OUT !" Alan shouted .

  
" EEE SHIT " Scott ran.

  
"THE BEAR IS COMING!" Gordon yelled.

  
Their screams were louder than the booming sound of thunder.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The sound of the broom scratching across the wooden floor tore his pleasant dream. Virgil opened his eyes slowly to see the broom moving back and forth like a clapped in a bell, he coughed next to his face . He lift himself up into a sitting position when a cloud of dust had been blowed into his face. He waved away the dust in the air around and looked up at his brother he coughed " Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

 

Scott walked to place the broom aside, smiling at him " I'll have your breakfast ready in just a moment "

 

the rays of light shining through the shattered glass windows catching on Gordon's face who was sleeping under the window, toasting him alive. That wasn't the reason why he jerked out of his deep sleep and ran like a crazy to the kitchen bar as if he saw a spider but the word breakfast what did .

 

Alan woke up at the smell of eggs and bread in this early hour of the morning. He sat down in his sleeping bag that was on the middle of the room to find his brothers behind the kitchen bar eating their breakfast like beasts. He kicked his sleeping bag away and hurried to the kitchen bar " hey leave my breakfast alone "

 

Virgil glanced around the house " Is it me or the place looks so different ?"

  
Gordon turned back to take a look "it is nothing like last night , it looks. new?"

  
Alan frowned when he saw Scott folding their sleeping bags .He turned to face his brothers, leaning in close and whispered " Don't you think that he's taking the mothering thing too far today ?"

" Isn't this place divine ?"

  
The unexpected question drew their attention to find Scott wiping the dust off the lamp with a pleasant smile on his face then placed it on the table " I think we will stay here for the rest of out trip"

  
The egg slipped from between Virgil's fork as his jaw dropped as Gordon was choked by the bacon . Alan went to hit his back , he swallowed it.

  
" stay . Here!" Virgil was shocked  
" but you all have to be my little helpers " he said it in a melodic "Virgil I found something you should repair with your delecat touch "

  
Virgil shot his little brothers a confused look before leaving the kitchen and followed Scott to the corridor.

Gordon and Alan watched them heading to the inner rooms that they didn't have the time to see what was in there last night " what's with Scott?" Alan asked , turning his head to Gordon.

  
" I don't know . come on let's check this place out " he suggested as he jumped from the chair .

They didn't dare to follow them in there instead they began to check their surroundings .There was a blue shelves with dusty ancient books on it, a small glass vase , no water was inside it .

 

Gordon reached to the front door, the one that looked much like any other cupboard, except it lacked the usual grubby marks about the handle. In some households that might be a sign of a house proud owner, but not this one. Gordon moved over to the door and dusted for prints , he was surprised that Scott had missed this spot " I think this place is abandoned for a long time "

  
" then who lit the fire last night ?" Alan asked while moving the dark grey carpet that was gritty with grime. He was surprised to find a door under it.

  
" hey look! I think I've found the doir to the basement "

They pulled the door up .They watched the dust laden air swirl in the darkness as they went down the stairs . The stillness of the basement was so eerie. It was dank and smelled .The only salvageable thing about the house. Constructed from quarry rock, its walls were thicker than a medieval castle, but the house on the top was just wood. The basement had no windows. Close to the low ceiling, just under the beams that leaked from the floor above , long and skinny, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness.

"Why would Scott wanna stay the whole trip here?" Alan wondered .

" I dunno maybe he wanted to feel free? He wasn't allowed to get out of his room for around two weeks if I remember it correctly "  
  
Gordon noticed the table that was in the far end of the basement , reaching out to it " look at these designs" he pointed his fingers at the papers looking at Alan " They are all drawn in blue"

As soon as Alan looked down at them his face changed " that's 'cause they are blueprints , Genius " he held up one he of the papers examining them " What's this ? for my beloved "

  
Gordon put his hands on on his hips, looking around him " He built a house for a girl? Huh This guy knew the moves "

  
" look !

  
Alan's attention drew to Gordon who was standing in the corner of the basement " There's another thing here"

Alan walked up to see " this must be the person's diary "

Gordon reached out to something that was placed on the table and broke the lock " let's see what they wrote " he read the first page quickly before announcing "woow this guy spent years building this house just for her"

Alan looked at Gordon " They must entirely been in love "

Gordon flicked the pages " for my beloved Isabella.. Bella.. Bella. Balablabal That's all what he talks about ! "

  
Alan's raised an eyebrow and smirked " sounds like someone I know"

  
Gordon ignored him , they were in the same boat after all.  
Gordon's hand stopped flickingthe pages " and my heart burstwith joy and the thought of my beloved and I finally living in our love palace together. I wait for her reply but "

  
Alan frowned " but what ? "

  
" The rest of the page is missing "

  
" What ? it can't be missing!" Alan slipped the book from Gordon's hand and started pacing in the room flicking the pages seeking for anything useful " Did they move in? Did their love last forever? Did the-"

 

The basement suddenly became darker as the power was out , they lifted their heads up at the knocking sound that was coming from the ceiling above them .  
Gordon frowned " something tells me it didn't "

 

They ran up the stairs to find the lighting was dimmed , just a tiny beams of the afternoon sunshine leaked from the windows that had been blocked with wooden bars . The place looked more nasty , the walls looked more rotten with Scott holding a hammer and wooden boards blocking the last window. The knocking stopped abruptly when Alan's voice quivered " Scott are you okay ?"

Virgil peered out from the corridor to the living room , looking at them  
" what's going on?"

They were all startled when Scott slowly turned around to see that his eyes were egg white poached in boiling water , glowing. Cobwebbed vessels coalesced on his face , his head cracked to the side in an awkward position , his skeletal grimace made their hearts skipped a heartbeat that's when he finally spoke " No one can EVER leave "

 

" I'd say this is a no " Gordon replied as they all stepped backward when Scott took steps toward them " now we can all STAY in our happy home " Scott stopped walking on the floor as his feet were no longer touching the floor , his voice seemed to be coming from two persons which was weird  
" FOREVER" he shouted hovering to their direction.

Alan screamed as Scott was floating around , chasing him " he's totally possessed!"

  
Gordon hide behind the couch not leaving his gaze away from him" The way I see we got two choices, let him kept us in this house for the rest of our life or ," when Scott was finally near him cornering Alan , he jumped at Scott and landed on the ground " get him"

  
Virgil hurried to get a hold of Scott's legs, lifting him up . Scott was wrestling himself trying to get himself free " let go of me you ungrateful brats"

  
Alan raced to open the basement door and they threw him in , locking the door with the metal chain .

 

They stared with horrified eyes at him trying to break out from under, Virgil demanded as he straightening up " What happened? Second ago he was fine !"

  
Alan looked around at them " there must be something in the house that making him crazy "

  
Gordon stood up and frowned at them " And I won't be sticking around and let him makes us crazy too. let's go and find the car , get help and then get back to Scott" he ran to the front door and tried to remove the boards away. Alan followed to do the same but he was facing difficulties with removing them " Umm Virgil , alittle help?"

A deep and hoarse voice mostly seemed to be a growl that came from behind them brought tremors to their bodies

" but why would you want to leave?"

  
They turned around to find Virgil's eyes glowing white too , his teeth sneering at them with a grotesque and otherworldly smile. His steps were misshapen . One leg moved forward steadily, and the other was dragged up to meet its partner. His legs and arms were in a weird position as he took another step forward they saw with extreme revulsion that his leg was bent at an awkward angle near the knee, and they could see that his face was green , there was that white foam coming out of his mouth.

Alan took steps to the side " This place acts fast , we must get out before we turn like them "

Gordon looked around him trying to find any hint of what was going on " the walls must be infest with supernatural torments or something " he gussed as Alan stood next to him trying to pull the boards quickly .

" this won't work let's kick this door open" Gordon barked. They went to kick the door from between the boards, as the door fell to the other side they slide under the boards and ran into the wildness .

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The worst thing in October that the sunsets early , it wasn't that long until the sky turned golden again.

Alan complained. He walked with his back haunche forward, his arms were swinging in front of him " do you have anything to eat ? Can we take a break?"

  
Gordon shook his head " can't slow down Alan the soon we get to the car the soon we'll be able to get help "  
  
Alan's eyes widened in shock when he got a sight of their car that was smashed like a can under a foot , he put his hand on his head " No! Who did This?"

Gordon looked through the smashed window and went to insert his hand from between the sharp glass , pulled out a metal thingie and placed it around his forearm " hmm Nothing has been stolen" He loomed around the car trying to find any clue " and no suspicious footprints "

  
Alan gasped " is that the laser sword that was in Brains' lap ?"  
" sheesh ! How did you know?"  
Gordon asked then pushed the button revealing the blue beam sword that was hidden " it was a secret between me and Brains it's for my Halloween costume , I wanted it to be more realistic "

Alan looked around him , feeling uneasiness in the air as the sun hid behind the mountain , that meant the woods would become dark. worst of all they didn't have flashlights to see in this spooky night .

He reached to take Gordon's arm stearing him away from the car " let's keep moving "

  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The twigs were crunching under their feet. The stars were like lucid snowflakes of silver as they sprinkled the night sky. They were in awe of the size and majesty of the trees they decided to venture deeper into the tangled heart of this primeval forest hoping to find their way to the bridge .

As soon as they stepped out side to the bald area without trees they could see the full moon that lightened up their way to the bridge of doom. Gordon's jaw dropped at the sight of the splitting bridge.

  
"OH NO ! The bridge!"

  
Alan's voice was tremulous " what are we going to do now? "  
  
The weird crawling sound that was coming from behind them had their alarms blaring as soon as they glanced back to see what was making the sound Alan shouted " look out !"

Gordon did a flip in the air before the roots get him and landed far away " I knew those dancing lessons will come in handy someday " he started running, expecting Alan to be behind him "come on"  
  
The roots got a hold of Alan wrapping itself around his legs , he yelled as he was pulled down , and was dragged quickly into the dark woods " Gordon ! Help "

Gordon activated the sword and raced to pass Alan and cut the roots off.

  
" come on we have to stay close to each other" he lent a hand to Alan and helped him up to his feet .  
And started their blind running in the wood.

Even if it was a full moon tonight . Its silvery rays would not penetrate the dense canopy above in this blackness, there was no map to follow. Their eyes flickered over the thick, dark trunks of the trees that rose steadily into the sky. their legs impacted harshly with the narrow path, with the uneven terrain and knotted roots that crossed it, trying to catch them .

Breathing heavily through fear, their raging heart . Scott's voice came from somewhere echoing in the night air around them to hit them with horror

  
" YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE NEVER HAHAHAHAHAAA"

 

Gordon moaned when a branch hit his face " ouch! Ughh there must be another way out of these woods"

  
Alan announced with a relife smile on his face "I think I can see something ahead " then hunched down under a branch.

  
Gordon's footsteps stopped when he stood next to him " Freaky! " he extended his arms out " How did we end up back here?"

  
Alan looked around him nervously trying to find any reasonable explanations for them at least at this moment " this house must be creating a space-time wrap "

  
Gordon gasped " remember when the ranger said lots of people got lost in this woods ?" Alan nodded as their gazes went to the house that it's lights were turned on with it's chimney letting out the smock out of it into the sky " I think I know where they ended up"

They headed back to the house, Alan spoke his mind out " I don't want this place to trap me"

They turned around at the now familiar crawling sound of the roots coming from behind them " I don't know " Gordon said as they started to run " Now this place is our home sweet home " they took steps backward, the moment when their backs had touched the door they heard a cracking sound coming out from the door opening for them.

  
" maybe we shouldn't go back there after all " Alan was concerned , trying to avoid the roots that were trying to get his legs.

  
Gordon replied " I don't think we have much of a choice " and peered into the house.

The moment when they closed the door , the roots crawled back hiding into the woods.

Once inside ...peace and quiet were restored to the house . The front door was repaired as well as the windows. The fireplace was on, everything returned into it's normal self. The creepy part that there was nobody in the house.

  
Silence..forget the sound of flame coming from the fireplace.

Alan's voice quivered " Is it me or it's a little too quiet in here?"  
Gordon lifted his hands up placing them around his mouth " Uhh Um Hi.. Scott ? It's us , Gordon and Alan your..favorite little brothers?" He knew that Virgil was his favorite but who cares at the moment, he hoped that Scott wouldn't become angry at them.

Alan walked behind the kitchen bar, checking on the basement's door, he gasped " OH God it's open!"  
Gordon raised up his eyebrows " He's gone !"

Their hearts skipped a heartbeat when they heard Scott's voice coming from behind them . Hovering at them without any previous warning " NEVER LEAVE "

They dogged before he could reach them , making him hit the kitchen's shelves and fell over on him.

Alan yelled as he was now standing in front of the door that leads to the inner rooms " Gordon , hurry! " As soon as Gordon reached him , Alan opened the door , stepping inside into the narrow dark corridor . Scott was floating not far behind them , he said as the door closed behind him , trapping them inside

" YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE"

 

" now Scott has the ability to move things without touching it ?" Alan commented . Gordon yelled when he a small table that was flying toward them " split " the table passed in front of them flying along the corridor and crashed into a tiny peices at the door that was at the end of it.

 

Alan went to open the door that was behind his back the moment he opened it , the zombie Virgil stepped outside, waving his long sharp nails at him , trying to get him " STAY WITH US FOREVER "

Alan kept walking backward until his back touched Gordon's who was terrified of seeing Scott hovered at them " YOU WON'T ABANDON US LIKE THAT "

  
Their gazes drew to the door that was opened at the end of the corridor and raced to it

Gordon stalked into the room and fell on his head as his foot slipped, he wasn't expecting to find stairs. Alan's face hit the door as it was suddenly shut behind Gordon . He knocked as loudly as he could on the wooden door. He looked behind him at his possessed brothers approaching him.  
  
His hands trembled when he reached to the door handle trying to rattle it. When his attempts were useless he turned around , sticking his back to the door. He looked at their glowing eyes they we're laughing loudly. Examining their faces he noticed that their teeth were broken and the gum was appeared that's when he realized that they didn't have lips , his eyebrows pulled up and together

" Oh man ! "  
  
A dozen of ghost's hands leaked from the ceiling above his head and caught him, lifting him up , Scott approached him" JOIN US "

  
" No let me go " Alan yelled and started kicking them out " Gordon! Help"

  
In the dark room Gordon's eyes opened when he heard Alan screaming his name when he was fully awake everything went silent .

He opened the door , peering his head out, shouting " Alan get in here"

  
He was stunned when he saw Alan on the floor in front of the rest of his transformed brothers. Alan turned his face , his glowing eyes met his own " JOIN US GORDON " then he let out a high pitched witch laugh.

Gordon blinked " sorry I'm not much of a joiner" and shut the door behind him locking it then leaned his back at it " and then there was one "

  
He straightened his spine and activated his laser sword to lighten his path into this new room . Walking slowly , he found a table with so many pink candles around it with a painting of a blonde woman placed in the middle , he smirked as he took a closer look

" beloved Isabella I presume? "  
He noticed a paper next to the painting " the last page of the diary! "

  
He held it up and read it quietly " I now realized that my beloved will never come" he paused " He built this place just for her and she spurned him!" half opened his eyes he said in a sarcastic tone " no wonder why he's so ticked off" he looked down at the paper again " and so I will never leave " he gasped " he's still in the house!"

The loud and strong banging on the old rotten wooden door that threatened to break it apart drew his attention he shot out to he door trying to keep it closed with his weight " handle it with care huh ?"

The barbarian banging was cut off arbutly as a recognizable woman's voice came into the house

" Hello. Anybody here? Hello ? "

  
Gordon let out a shaky gasp "Stephanie!"

Ranger Stephanie stepped inside the house , looking around her , nobody was in the kitchen nor in the living room . She continued wandering around and reached to the door that leads to the corridor. She opened it slowly half expecting to find someone, it was dark and quiet the table that was smashed earlier was standing there as if nothing had happened.

A weird sound like a liquid came from behind her she screamed her lungs out as soon as her scream was cut off , a blowing wind sound came from behind Gordon who was still leaning on the door with both hand as the room was lightened up with blue beam when the candles were lit on by it's own.

He turned his back at the sound to find a disgusting green liquid that leaked from between the ceiling boards.

  
" WOOW talking about ectoplasmic energy "

  
The green liquid turned into a more steamed- look- form , filling the entire room , slowly turning to take a shape of big grumpy human face form.

  
" hey ! I believe you're the guy who was spurned!"

  
The man responded with a growl.  
" You know you're giving a very negative vibes so she broke your heart? " he pointed his finger at himself "Happens to me every week " he narrowed his eyes it seemed like a lie " uh everyday"

  
" you will never leave this house " the man yelled .

  
" huh? watch me " Gordon challenged it and ran to where the table was , took the woman's painting with him and headed to open the door .

  
The man shouted as he followed Gordon to the corridor " Hand me my beloved "

  
Gordon screamed when he saw Alan blocking his way, he pushed him aside to find Virgil standing not far behind Alan , he slipped from under Virgil's legs and headed to the living room that Scott and Stephanie were there waiting for him to show up. He walked around them to the door that had been shut before he could make it outside.

The big angry steamed-face angrily shouted , floating at full speed to get him " hand me my beloved "  
Gordon immediately cut out simi-circle-shape in the door " sorry but the lady's leaving with me" he jumped out and ran away from the entrance while stealing glances from over his shoulder .

The man didn't follow him but shouted even louder from behind the door" Give me back my beloved"

  
Gordon blinked , looking at the face that seemed to be sticking behind the whole he made in the door .He frowned " hey you can't get outside, can you?"

The man growled " hand it back to me "  
He was mad , if he had a physical body he would have beaten Gordon by now.

Gordon stood up and raised his hand, while shaking his head " not until you let go of my brothers and whoever else you trapped there"

  
He shouted " you can’t order me "

  
" Lookit here" Gordon slipped his finger in the cut that wasn't in the painting before he threatened " I bet If I let my finger slipped or Isabella might get torn in half "  
The man's expressions turned into a worried one , he groaned . 

A bright pulsing light filled the house as he shrunk back into the house.

  
A second later a blinding white-yellowish flash exploded in front of the house forming into a human shaped blob then there was people standing there.

  
Stephanie, Virgil and Alan ran out from inside the house then the face looked out from the door , shouting " give me my Isabella " frowning at Gordon.

" No you still got our Scott. Fair spare "

  
The man moaned when Gordon slipped his finger once again in the cut.

  
He shrunk again into the house then Scott suddenly appeared out of nowhere inside the house, like the others , he walked slowly out of the house but trembled at the end of the stairs . As soon as Scott's body touched the ground with his foot reminded on the last step , the ghost sent one of his ghost steamy hands and touched him. Scott raised his head with that awful smile on his face, making Gordon see his glowing eyes.

  
Gordon shouted, looking at the man " Hey ! that's not the part of the deal " he looked down at Scott who was on the ground laughing at him " Scott don't let him do this to you" but he seemed to not listening and shot his arm out , clenching it around Gordon's leg and dragging him into the house " I was just kidding you can have your painting back ! Here "

When they were in the house Scott began to float again , Gordon began to get tired of that classic thing " NOW YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE " his loudly and annoying laugh made Gordon blocking his ears with his hands trying hard not to resist him . He looked around , his gaze fixed on the fireplace. He took the painting , Scott screamed as Gordon threw it at the fire . Scott's eyes returned to it's normal self and landed on the floor when The ghost let go of him, hurrying to rescue his painting from the fire , he loomed around the fire seemingly to be burning as the fire got a hold of him and the place started tumbling down on it's own.

 

Gordon ran toward Scott and tried to move him away . He was glad to see Virgil breaking into the house to help. Alan watched wide eyed at them running out from the house before the house was completely burned by the huge tornado of flame that was formed from inside the house, erasing it from existence .

 

The sun light appeared from behind the mountain at the sight announcing the beginning of the third day of this extraordinary camping trip.

 

Moments later ...

He had woken up to hearing his name being called , he opened his eyes , his head felt heavy, his vision was still blurry, as the two vague shapes moving in the corner attested. He opened his eyes again and the blurry figures transformed itself into three faces looming over his head, one knuckle he didn't from where exactly cracked when he forced himself into a sitting position . He groaned as his hand rached to his head he barely found his voice " what happened?"

" You won't believe this ! " Alan crowded his smile was from ear to ear " You were possessed for a whole day "

  
Scott's eyes widened, his hand reached to rub his throat. His confused eyes darted from Alan to Virgil seeking for an explanation, for his horror Virgil nodded " and floating " No wonder why he felt frozen cold and hungry.

 

Scott visibly jumped when a hand caught his shoulder " Don't worry , Just the basic haunted house with evil spectral floating fantom kinda thing " Gordon explained but that made Scott worried instead , Gordon's gaze went to the sky above " I got remember this for the next night around the campfire "  
Scott frowned, returning to his normal self .

 

He extended his arm for Virgil who helped him up on his feet he glared at Gordon , his words scratched all the way in his throat " If-- there was a next night or even a next time " he started to walk into the wood.

  
" At least I'm going to drive us home " Virgil cheered and went to support Scott who was trying to balancing himself on his feet .

Alan shook his head slightly, looking at his older brothers " If only they knew "

  
" I think we better practice on our excuse because they won't believe that we didn't crush the car"  
And there was that loud sneeze thundered in the air around them followed by a high pitched " NO" that had died after his voice was completely gone.

" we should stay away from Scott . He ill definitely chase us to make sure we all get sick like him" Alan commented.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why Scott didn't appear in S3 that much.
> 
> I assume that Scott is your fav character hahahaaa I don't know If I should apologize for what I did to him in this fic. 
> 
> He happened to be the one who said that" everything will be fine " that's why I chose him : )
> 
> In my head Gordon took dancing lessons hopping for the day when Lady P would noticed that he holds a crush on her .
> 
> Virgil won't trust anyone to drive A car , his pods and his bird unless it was really necessary.
> 
> John preferred to stay in space to spend more time with Ridley.
> 
> Thanks for reading it .
> 
> I'm practicing on getting good at English by messing around with fanfics. 
> 
> I hope I didn't hurt your brains with any mistakes!


End file.
